Eowyn's Childhood
by LadyBurglar
Summary: A story about the death of Eowyn and Eomer's parents.


Childhood

Éowyn and Éomer where sitting in the great Hall in Edoras. Their father, Éomund, walked up behind them. He was dressed ready for war. "Where are you going?" Éowyn asked looking up at her father. She was too young1 to know much of war; Éomer2 on the other hand knew exactly where his Father was going. "I'm going away to fight I may be gone a while." Éomund replied. He looked down at his daughter then picked her up in his arms and hugged her "Goodbye." As he said this tears came to his eyes. Éomund put down Éowyn and turned to Éomer "Look after your sister and your Mother for me Éomer"

"I will Father" replied Éomer trying to fight back the tears. With that Éomund turned round and headed out of the oak doors. King Théoden rushed past the two children "Are you going too Uncle?" asked Éowyn. Théoden turned around "Yes. Your Father and I must ride out and fight now"

"Why can Éomer and I not come? We can fight" Théoden looked down at his niece "One day when Éomer is older he may come to but you will never fight"

"But why not"

"Because that is the way our country is. The women and children must stay while the men fight" Théoden smiled at his niece she was a true woman of Rohan. "Now I must go. Your Father and I have some orcs to deal with" Théoden turned back and continued out of the doors. Éomer followed him. Outside The Riders of Rohan where assembled. Théoden jumped onto Snowmane who stood next to Éomund on his horse, Aldreda, "To war!" Shouted Théoden, The riders moved out of Edoras and rode off to the setting sun. "They will be coming back won't they?" asked Éowyn

"I hope so" whispered Éomer. He knew that many of them would never return again, he had overheard his Uncle and Father talk about the battle many times. Éomund had said over and over again that they where outnumbered. "It's cold out here. Come on lets go back inside" muttered Éomer to his sister.

--

Théoden and Éomund rode towards the battle. Aldreda and Snowmane where fast even for Rohan standards, the army could soon see the orcs assembled ready to fight. "We're out numbered Théoden. We can not win this battle." Éomund muttered to the King "You know it"

"Do not lose all hope. There is still a chance." They where now close to the orcs. "Prepare for battle" shouted Théoden to his men "We will see Edoras again" The Rohirrim drew their swords and charged into battle.

--

Éowyn and Éomer sat in the hall in silence. Suddenly their cousin Théodred ran into the room "Have they gone already?" he asked, the two siblings knobbed their heads. Théodred sat down neat to them on one of the wooden chairs that surrounded the huge oak table "I hope they come back quickly. I hate it when they leave I feel so.. so alone" said Théodred

"Me too." Éomerreplied "And my Mother is always worried when they go away. She always believes that Father will never come back" Éomer looked down as he said this. Éowyn knew her brother well and as she had suspected she saw a tear trickle down his cheek. Theodwyn came into the hall. Éowyn could tell her Mother had been crying. Her eyes where red and she sniffed as she walked towards the three children. "Come on children. You where supposed to be in bed ages ago." Said Theodwyn as she picked up the young Éowyn "You have to get some sleep."

--

On the battle field things where not going well. The Rohan where losing and already had many slain. As darkness rose the hopes of the men fell, even the King was starting to lose hope. "We can not keep this up Théoden. The men are tried and night is when the orcs are strongest. It is impossible"

"We will win Éomund" Shouted the King even though in his heart he was starting to not believe that himself "We just have to keep on fighting as hard as we can. We can do this!" An orcs prowled in the shadows of the battle. He had a bow and an arrow it was his last one. If he wanted to prove himself he must kill one of the men he saw talking while hacking at other orcs. He placed his arrow on the string and pulled it back aiming for the king. The arrow whistled towards Théoden. It hit, but not the King.

--

Éowyn awoke with a scream. She was sweating all over. It was still late at night and she had been awoken by a terrible dream. She had dreamt that her Father had been killed in the battle with the orcs. Éowyn rushed to her Brother's bed and shock him awake "Éomer! Éomer! Wake up!" She shouted as she shock him.

"What Éowyn? It's the middle of the night" Éomer said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I had a terrible dream. About Father and the battle and Uncle!"

"Come into my bed and tell me about it." So Éowyn climbed into her brother's bed.

When she had finished Éomer hugged her close to him and whispered to her "Don't worry Éowyn. Nothing is going to happen"

"Do you promise?" asked Éowyn softly

"Well no I can't promise because I don't know if anything is going to happen, but we can hope" Éowyn looked up at her brother. He was as worried as she was but he tried to hide it so not to worry her even more. "Let's just hope that nothing happens. And maybe if we wish and wish hard enough then nothing will happen and Father and Uncle and all the other men will came home telling us tales of how they defeated the orcs" Éomer continued his story into Éowyn fell back to sleep. He kissed her softly on the head and then fell to sleep himself.

--

He next day the Riders of Rohan returned. All of them had some injury and there where a lot less then the number that set out the day before. "Uncle!! Uncle!! Did you win? Where is my Father?" Éowyn toke a running jump into Théoden's arms "IS he putting the horses back where is he?" Théoden put the small girl down I think I better tell you with your brother and your Mother" Théoden lead Éowyn into a small room off the side of the Hall. Théoden sat Éowyn down on a chair next to a small table "Wait here" he instructed and left the room. Éowyn looked around the room it was dark and she did not like it much at all. All she could see was the table next to her and several chairs much like the one she was sitting on. Soon Théoden returned with Éomer and Theodwyn. They both sat down on one of the chairs but Théoden stayed standing. He looked very sad "I have something I have to tell you all" He said quietly. Éowyn's Mother hang her head so that her long golden hair covered all of her face. Éowyn heard her begin to cry. Éomer had his eyes closed; Éowyn saw his lips moving soundlessly. She could make out that he was going "please please" over and over again. "I'm sorry to tell you that your Father won't be returning" Éomer's lips stopped moving and tears began to appear in his eyes. "He was shout down by an orc. I'm so sorry" With that Théoden left them in the room. Éomer cried and Theodwyn cried. Éowyn however just sat quietly then got up and left the room.

--

It had been a week now since the battle and still the city stood in silence. No one spoke and Theodwyn spent most of her time in her bedroom crying. If it was extremely quite you could hear her muffled sobs through the door. Éomer could be found riding around the grassy hills near the city. Éowyn was often with Théoden or Théodred sitting quietly. Many people worried about Theodwyn locked up in her room and her brother would often go in there to comfort her. One day Éowyn went into her Mother's room to find her lying on the bed staring up to the ceiling. She was dead. On her bedside table was a note:

_Dear Éowyn and Éomer_

_I can not carry on this way. I can not keep myself locked in this room crying myself to sleep every night. I'm going to your Father there I will not feel so alone._

_Your Uncle Théoden will look after you. Remember that I love you both. I just had to do this._

_Theodwyn_

Éowyn read the letter several times and then ran to Théoden with the letter to let him read it. Soon half of Edoras where inside the room. Théoden managed to get everyone out until only him, Éowyn, Éomer and Théodred where left inside. Éowyn looked at her Mother and then at the King "We will be alright Uncle? Me and Éomer?" she asked

"Yes," replied Théoden "I will look after you. You're going to be aright."


End file.
